


Sneak thief

by Brackish



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adorable Kara Danvers, F/F, Fluff, Got a bit carried away, I guess I go here now, One Shot, Sharing Clothes, Silly Lena Luthor, Some saucy themes in this one, stealing clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brackish/pseuds/Brackish
Summary: Lena really likes Kara's clothes - or maybe she just really likes Kara. Either way, Kara's clothes keep disappearing, and Lena continues to play coy about their whereabouts.One-shot SuperCorp.





	

Most stories like these usually start with something to the effect of - 

_"Oh, well it began innocently enough."_

\- but really, Lena knew what she was doing was anything but innocent. It was around the four month mark since they first started dating, when Kara had kissed Lena a sweet, fond farewell and bid her a goodnight. Afterwards, Lena had closed the door to her apartment and floated back to her couch with a soft, subtle smile and a flush in her cheeks. It was then that she had found Kara's scarf, lying unassumingly behind a pile of cushions. 

Red, woolen, and still warm, it looked to be a home-made article, carefully stitched with a nondescript wavy pattern across it. It didn't even take a second thought for Lena to bring it to her face, burying herself in the intoxicating, familiar scent.

At least she had the decency to blush at her own weakness.

The following day, Lena would wear the scarf to work, drawing curious attention and raised brows from many of her employees - that she would be wearing a thick, home-made scarf with her suit. She didn't care though - but she did hastily stow it away when Kara called her at work.

"By the way," Kara said over the phone, after planning their next rendezvous. "Did I leave my scarf at your place the other day?"

"Scarf?" Lena said, toying with the soft fabric sticking from her desk-drawer with an idle hand. "I don't think so. What, er - what colour was it?" 

"Red. Bright red - you couldn't miss it." 

"Hmm," Lena said. She succumbed to the temptation and pulled it out, bringing it to her face again, smiling sheepishly, careful to keep her voice steady. "No, I don't think so."

Kara hummed in disappointment, and Lena felt a twang of guilt. "We can get you another scarf -"

"No," Kara interjected. "It's okay. It's not like I get cold, anyway." 

And that was Kara's first mistake; that little sentence that assuaged Lena's guilt. From that point on, it was grand theft.

The second offense occurred during one of the many nights Kara stayed over in Lena's apartment. Lena had awoken in the middle of the night to use the bathroom, reluctantly pulling herself away from the warmth of her bed and Kara's embrace, her eyes lingering on the sleepy, yet alluring form and messy blonde hair on her bed, only to be drawn to the pile of hastily discarded clothes that sat on her desk. Lena smiled to herself as she quietly sifted through her and Kara's clothes, warmth flooding her cheeks as she replayed the memories of the fervent evening prior, an idle hand running over the spots on her neck where Kara had left her gentle marks. 

Her smile grew wider as she pulled up a lumpy sweater that was not yet her own, and slipped into the bathroom. In the mirror, Lena pulled the sweater over her naked form, relishing in the way that it sat loose on her body, larger and warm, the slightly scratchy fabric teasing against her skin. She bundled up the slack, and once again brought it to her face - it was a mixture of their scents, and Lena bit her lip in a subtle satisfaction of that fact. 

The following morning was a masterclass in acting, as far as Lena was concerned. 

"Morning." Lena said, not even looking up from her newspaper, clean and dressed in her own clothes.

Kara yawned, pushing aside her glasses to rub at her eyes. "Morning." 

"Sleep well?" Lena said, sipping her coffee

Kara blinked, smiling. "Yeah, um... Yeah, I did." 

Lena narrowed her eyes, staring at Kara from over her mug. "Something wrong?" 

Kara shook her head, messy blonde hair shaking from her face. "Nothing, it's just -" Kara tugs at her blouse, several buttons undone - a feature Lena savored. "I could swear I brought my sweater last night." 

"Hm." Lena hums bemusedly. "Haven't seen it." 

Kara frowns, falling into the seat opposite Lena. "Weird. I thought..." 

Lena quirks an eyebrow. "You're more than welcome to take one of mine, if you'd like."

Kara smiles at her. "No, that's okay." 

Lena smiles back.  _Another perfecty executed heist._ "Help yourself to coffee." 

"I will," Kara stretches lazily, and Lena enjoys the brief glimpse of skin that follows. "Thanks." 

"My pleasure, really." 

The third time happens a few weeks after, and it's almost too daring, but the thought excites Lena. It's silly, and it's childish, but Lena loves the thrill. Lena knocks on the door to Kara's apartment, and when Kara answers the door, Lena holds up a small laundry bag. 

"Just a few things you left at my apartment," She says. "I had them laundered for you."

Kara grins sheepishly. "Thanks; you didn't have to do that." 

Lena shakes her head. "It was nothing, really." 

Kara hums, rifling through the bag. "Yeah - actually, I was wondering..."

"What?" 

Kara frowns. "Actually, I  _was_ looking for a blouse of mine that... nevermind." 

Lena's hand traces the hem beneath her coat. "No, what is it?" 

"My favourite blouse - It's been... missing for a while now." Kara pouts, closing up the laundry bag. "I thought - I don't know, I _thought_ I left it at yours, but if this is all there was then... I dunno." 

Lena looks concerned, calm, but her heart is racing. It's silly, this game, but knowing that at that very moment she's wearing Kara's blouse, it makes her heart race. She can only imagine the look on Kara's face if she were to reveal it to her, but the secrecy, as mundane as it is, amuses Lena to no end. 

"What does it look like?" 

Kara scrunches up her face. "It's this white, lace..."

Lena's fingers run along the lace collar circling her neck.

"... Small, white buttons..."

Lena traces the shape of a button, biting her lip, hoping her furrowed brow gives the impression that she's concerned, rather than excited.

Kara sighs. "Oh well. Probably got eaten up by the washer or something." 

Lena cocks her head. "That's too bad." 

Kara tuts, shaking her head and smiling. "It's just a shirt. Hey - do you want to come in, or are you just going to stand there in the doorway?" 

Lena freezes. "Oh - uh, no, I actually - I  _actually_ have something to, er -  _business_ -"

Kara laughs. "Right." 

Lena makes her narrow escape, but on the way back to her apartment, she can't help but grin like a fool the whole way. She even has to take a minute sitting in her garage mulling over the sheer ridiculousness of it all. But, like all good things, she knew deep down that it had to come to an end eventually. However, she didn't exactly know  _when_ it was going to end; or how. 

Like all the great revenge stories, it happened on a stormy evening. Lena was soaking in the bath, steam and mist leaving the stone surfaces slick with condensation, the subtle fragrances of lavender wafting through the open bathroom door and filling the apartment with a soothing scent.

A soft knocking roused her from her quiet nap, and Kara's voice floated through the apartment from the front door.

"Lena? Are you home?" 

"Yes," Lena called back sleepily. "I'm in the bath - Do you have your key?" 

"Yeah," Kara called back, and moments later, her voice came from much closer, outside the bathroom. "Hey - do you think I could borrow some things? I got caught in the rain." 

"Of course." Lena said, foolishly. Of course, she only realized the folly of her words too late. 

"Hey - what the..." 

"What's -" Lena sat upright, water spilling over the edge of the tub. "Oh. Oh - Kara, I can -"

"My stuff!" Kara's voice came high pitched and wracked with surprise. "What - my sweater -  _my_ _scarf?_ I thought I had lost this -"

Lena froze, hands gripping the edge of her bathtub, eyes wide and a look of sheepish concern over her face, which only intensified when Kara burst into the bathroom, arms laden with familiar articles of clothing. 

"What is - _this_!?" Kara said, wide eyed and shocked, hair slick and glasses skewed. 

Lena shrugged, grinning and red-faced in embarrassment. "It's - I just - you -" 

Kara glared accusingly, pouting in that adorable way that melted an already-melting Lena. "I'm sorry!" Lena said, splashing in her tub. "I just... they - they smelled like you, and I -" 

Her guilt hit hard as she saw Kara's shoulder slump in resignation. 

"Unbelievable." Kara huffed, turning towards the bathroom door.

"Kara - _Kara_!" Lena pleaded, as Kara marched out the bathroom door. "Kara - I'm sorry! _Really_! It was just -"

She recoiled as Kara marched seconds later back into the bathroom. 

"How can I make it up -"

Kara said nothing, and simply stood above Lena, eyes wide and lips pursed. A second later, Kara turning, quickly glancing around the bathroom.

"What are you -"

Before Lena could finish her sentence, Kara grabbed Lena's towel and bathrobe, and once again marched out the door. 

" _Kara_!" Lena shouted after her. "What am I -"

"I'll be in the bedroom - you better come with an apology!"

Lena glanced around the now-bare bathroom for something to cover herself. "You expect me to apologize naked!?" 

Kara sighed exasperatedly. "Obviously!" 

Lena paused, hands still gripping the end of the bathtub, as her mouth slipped into a perfect little 'O'. 

"Oh." Lena said, blushing. "Right. I'll - I'll be right there!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post; Lena’s the type of girlfriend that would slowly steal all of Kara’s clothes and then Kara just one day starts trying to get ready for work and realizes that she only has 2 super suits and a sock.  
> https://plastic-pipes.tumblr.com/post/159388528178/nerdaday-lenas-the-type-of-girlfriend-that-would
> 
> Obviously went a bit further than the initial idea, but I hope you liked it nonetheless! 
> 
> yes i go here now, i guess.


End file.
